


segala yang sama dan semua yang berbeda

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [12]
Category: Bandom
Genre: I love them so much, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: awal baru kadang terasa sama mengejutkannya dengan hari-hari biasa.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571477
Kudos: 1





	segala yang sama dan semua yang berbeda

**Author's Note:**

> orang-orang yang muncul adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. karya ini bersifat murni fiksional dan non-profit.
> 
> quick fic menyambut 2020. selamat tahun baru!

tahun-tahun lalu brendon tidak akan menyangka hal begini bisa terjadi. 

ia berhasil masuk kuliah, sekarang di semester ketiganya. bukan universitas bergengsi seperti dallon, tapi apa pedulinya? dulu ia hampir yakin ia akan berhenti mengejar pendidikan sekaligus. jadi ini mengejutkan. 

ryan menoelnya. "berpikir apa?" 

ah, ya. ryan. mereka sudah tiga tahun jadian. sekarang mau empat tahun. kalau dipikir-pikir bodoh juga ia dulu, drama sebegitunya. 

"tidak banyak," aku brendon, tersenyum. "cuma merasa beruntung sekali." 

rumah brendon ribut sekali—kedengaran sampai luar. ia bisa mengenali suara tawa pops dan papa yang marah-marah, lalu samar-samar paman gerard dan paman frank yang mengobrol, kemudian—apa dallon baru saja berteriak? pasti tyler dan ray mengerjainya lagi. mungkin jon ikutan juga. 

ketika brendon menengadah, langit malam sudah gempita penuh petasan. 

ia tertawa, entah dari mana merasa sangat penuh dan bahagia. matanya hampir berair. memalukan. "selamat tahun baru," katanya, pelan. 

ryan meraih tangannya. kemudian menautkan jemari mereka. "selamat tahun baru." di luar dugaan, suaranya serak tiba-tiba. 

2020 kelihatan cerah sekali diawali seperti ini.


End file.
